Jungle Action Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Diamond thieves Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Drumbeats of Doom! | Synopsis2 = Pete and Professor Kreitzer are playing a game of chess when suddenly they hear drum beats coming from the jungle. While the two men dismiss them as nothing of concern, their secretary Gwen recognizes them as the drumbeats of doom and slips away to her room to change into Leopard Girl and track their source. The two men pretend to retire for the night, but both secretly have recognized what the drum beats mean and decide to go and investigate themselves to keep the others out of danger. Not far away in a nearby village a renegade tribes man named Robo has taken the village leader Giboga hostage and is beating the drums in order to summon the gods of the old people in order to get vengeance against Leopard Girl. When Leopard Girl arrives in the village she watches in shock as an ancient totem pole suddenly falls over as the spirits of the old people rise from the ground. She spots Robo -- who has murdered and disguised himself as Giboga -- telling Leopard Girl that he has summoned the spirits to avenge Robo. Fooled by the disguise, the Leopard Girl is confused as it was Giboga himself who helped her capture Robo in the past, claiming he was innocent of the murder he committed. While Leopard Girl's guard is down "Giboga" captures her in a net and reveals his true identity. Meanwhile, elsewhere in the jungle both Pete and the Professor have gone their separate ways to stop the drum beats and coincidentally find themselves falling into the same trap pit that has been set out by the natives to capture game. Back in the village, Robo is suddenly attacked by a rhino and Leopard Girl instructs him to quickly grab onto her suspended net to swing out of danger into a nearby tree, however this frees Leopard Girl from her bonds. However before Robo can attack her with a knife the spirit of Giboga appears and rallies the other spirits to confront Robo. Frightened, Robo stumbles out of the tree and back into the path of the rhino, who kills him. With Robo dead, the spirits return to their eternal rest and Leopard Girl changes back into her alter ego. On her way back to her home, she comes across and rescues Pete and the Professor and helps rescue the two embarrassed men from the pit. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Scream Terror! | Synopsis3 = Man-oo protects his jungle friends from a white hunter and a snake. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * hunter * snake Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Red Spears at Dawn | Synopsis4 = Jungle Boy and his army of monkeys come to the aid of a nest full of baby birds who are being terrorized by a serpent named Serpo killing the snake before returning to his father. Meanwhile in a nearby village, Jungle Boy's father Jack Spears is trying to convince tribal leader Dabawaba that the communist agents who have convinced him to send his people to war to retake their lands are seeking only to kill off or enslave his people so that they can claim it for themselves. However Dabawaba is not convinced and tells Jack that his people will attack at dawn. Jungle Boy arrives at this meeting just in time to witness a hidden assailant shoot Dabawaba. Running after the shooter, Jungle Boy is knocked out by the assassin before the boy can get a good look at him. When the tribes people take Dabawaba back to his village for treatment, Jack tells his son that he is going to get the help of one of the local doctors. As he does so one of Jungle Boy's monkeys gives him a button that was torn off the coat of the shooter. Late that night, Dr. Aram arrives to treat Dabawaba for his wounds. Seeing the doctor, Jungle Boy's monkeys point out the button and the young lad realizes that Dr. Aram is the man who shot Dabawaba as the missing button matches the rest on his coat. Jungle Boy stops Dr. Aram before he can poison Dabawaba and his monkeys subdue him. However it is too late as dawn is beginning to rise and the native army is preparing for war, sending a number of the animals on a stampede. Jungle Boy stops the rampaging animals and confronts the native army ordering them to stand down. However, before they can go on the attack, Dabawaba appears with Dr. Aram as his prisoner and tells his people to stand down as they had been tricked by the red agent, who had been driven mad by his defeat. The natives take Aram as their prisoner back to his village. When Jungle Boy reunites with his father, Jack explains that he didn't call in the army as he had a feeling that things would sort themselves out eventually. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Dr. Aram Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}